Love Will Find A Way
by Kyliexoxo
Summary: Dawn and Ash have known each other since they were babies, but when a twist of fate separates them, will they ever see each other again or forget about each other completely?
1. Prologue

_Normal POV_

_In a large development lived 10 year old Ash and 9 year old Dawn. They've been best friends since birth and have been inseparable. But that's about to change - let's back up a bit._

_"Ash, do you wanna get married one day? I want a nice big wedding with a pretty pink dress and a big cake." Dawn said rambling away and turned to look at Ash._

_"Ew girls have cooties! No way!"_

_Ash noticed Dawn's expression change._

_"All girls except you Dawn! Don't cry!"_

_"I was faking and you fell for it haha!" Dawn said sticking her tongue out._

_"You're gonna get it Dawn!" Ash said turning towards Dawn._

_"No – Ash – stop – tickling – me." Dawn said in between giggles._

_"After you say sorry!"_

_"Okay – I'm – sorry! Just – stop – ticking – me."_

_That's when Dawn noticed the moving van and movers taking out their furniture._

_"Ash what are they doing?!" She yelled at him in worry._

_"I don't know, it looks like they're moving people."_

_"Why are they here?!"_

_"Dawn, calm down. Let's go check it out."_

* * *

_"What do you mean we're moving?! I can't leave Ash!" Dawn pleaded to her mom, while holding onto Ash's arm._

_"Dawn, I'm sorry, but there's no other choice. You'll understand when you're older." Johanna said. "You have 5 minutes until we leave." She said while walking out._

_Dawn turned to Ash. "I don't wanna go!" She said while crying._

_"Dawn, I don't want you to leave either, but no need to worry. Everything will be okay." He said flashing a smile._

_"Yeah, you're right I guess." Dawn took off her anklet and handed it to Ash. "Don't forget me."_

_"How could I?" He took off his beanie and gave it to Dawn. "Best Friends Forever, right?" he said holding out his pinky._

_"Forever." Dawn said wrapping her pinky around his then hugged him._

_"DAWN COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO!" Johanna called from the car._

_"Bye Ash." Dawn said with tears falling._

_"Bye Dawn. Don't cry. No need to worry." He reminded her._

_Dawn climbed in the car and cried even harder while holding onto the beanie._

_Johanna sighed to herself and kept driving._

* * *

_The Berlitz's arrived at their new house a few hours later. Within an hour of driving, Dawn finally stopped crying and fell asleep._

_"Dawn wake up." Johanna said while shaking her._

_"Huh, where are we?"_

_"We're at our new house." _

_Johanna noticed Dawn's face drop._

_"Come on dear, don't cry again. You can still keep in touch with Ash."_

_"It's not the same!" _

_"Let's just get inside so we can settle in." _

_Dawn agreed and followed her mom._

* * *

_An hour later Johanna decided to unpack their things._

_Dawn was sitting on the porch when a girl came up to her._

_"Hi I'm Lyra. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Dawn."_

_Lyra and Dawn became instant best friends._


	2. Chapter 1

Dawn's POV

It was summertime after 11th grade and I was sitting in my room being bored as ever when something caught my eye under my dresser – an old beanie. I stared at it for a while, almost like I was studying it. It seemed so familiar, but I couldn't remember why.

"Dawn?" I heard my mom and she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?"

"We're going to be moving in about a month, just a heads up."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT LYRA AND KHOURY AND BARRY?" I yelled to her.

"I'm sorry Dawn, you know our situation."

I sighed. "You're always taking me away from my friends."

"Dawn, take your attitude somewhere else. What has gotten into you?"

"Okay I will." I said making my way passed her. I left the house and slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

I made it to Lyra's house and knocked on her door.

"Dawn what are you doing here? Not that I mind…"

"MY MOM'S MAKING ME MOVE IN A MONTH!" I said clearly pissed off.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH BARRY."

I glared at her.

"Okay, okay not the time sorry Dawn."

"I just don't get it. She makes us move so much and it's getting old. Right when I get settled into a new place, she decides to pack everything up and leave."

"You know, she is a single mother trying to raise you on her own. Maybe it's something to do with that." She suggested.

_I never thought of that._

"Never thought about that before, have you?" She asked like she read my mind.

I shook my head slowly, still thinking about it.

"But what about us? Are we still gonna keep in touch?"

"Of course we are! We've been best friends for 8 years. Nothing can change that."

"What about Barry and Khoury?"

"I'll be able to handle them just fine."

"You mean you'll be able to handle Khoury just fine, am I right?" I said nudging her, which caused her to blush.

"DAWN! You know that's not what I meant!"

I giggled. "I know, it's just fun to mess with you!"

"You think you're so funny. Just wait until you start crushing."

"Whatever Lyra." I said while still laughing.

"Maybe I should go apologize to my mom, I kinda slammed the door on her."

"That might be a good idea."

* * *

I made my way into the living room where I found my mom watching TV.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's okay dear, I understand where you were coming from."

I hugged her then ran back up to my room.

I stared at the beanie again, trying to remember where it came from.

Right when I was about to get up, it finally hit me.

_"Dawn, I don't want you to leave either, but no need to worry. Everything will be okay." An unknown figure said, flashing a smile_

_"Yeah, you're right I guess." I took off my anklet and handed it to the boy. "Don't forget me."_

_"How could I?" He took off his beanie and gave it to me. "Best Friends Forever, right?" he said holding out his pinky._

_"Forever." I said wrapping my pinky around his, then hugged him._

Who is that boy? My mind started to wander and I think I ended up falling asleep.

**A/N: The chapters will be longer, I'm just uploading a few of them to get things going :)**


	3. Chapter 2

A month later

Dawn's POV

The goodbye to Lyra was the hardest, but I made it to my new house in one piece. School starts tomorrow, what a joy, I have to make new friends AGAIN. And to add more to the situation, it's my senior year, which means I'll be doing a lot less caring.

I woke up early this morning, which was a surprise. I curled my hair and tied a white ribbon around the top of my head. I put on a white tank top and put a crème colored, short-sleeve cardigan over it. I put on black jeans with white vans. I spayed some perfume and put on deodorant and applied some mascara. Then I grabbed my bag, my phone and poptarts and headed for the bus stop.

On the bus ride, I put in my headphones and blocked everyone out. I had a seat to myself until someone tried to squeeze themselves on the seat beside my bag. I sighed pulling my bag on my lap.

I looked over to see a jocky-kinda guy with the school varsity jacket on and rolled my eyes.

"I see you staring, the name's Paul." He said without even looking over.

"Uh, I wasn't staring at you mister cocky." I replied.

This time he turned to look at me. "Cocky? You must be new talking to me like that."

"Yeah, I am new and if you don't mind, you interrupted my music."

"Hmpf, whatever."

* * *

I was making my way off the bus when… Paul was his name? started running up to me.

"Hey, sorry for earlier. I'm a dick in the mornings. Need me to show you around?"

"Well that's a different change of attitude… but sure."

* * *

Ash's POV

I woke up to my mom screaming at me about something until I realized the time. I was late for the first day of school - I do this every year. I threw on a hoodie and sweatpants with vans and headed out the door. Not the best first day of school outfit, but it works. I hopped in my car and sped off to make it to school in 5 minutes.

I made it to homeroom just as the bell rang and sat beside Gary.

"Nothing changes with you, eh Ashy Boy?"

"Gary how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" I yelled, annoyed.

"Not enough." He replied with his smirk.

I was about to respond when the teacher walked in. _You win this time Gary._

He went through rules and everything, it's the same crap every year and now we have plenty of time to talk.

"Ash, have you heard about the new whore Paul has wrapped around his finger?" Gary asked.

"Why do I care? He's got a new one like twice a day."

"I don't know, just wondering. I heard she's a babe."

"Nothing changes with YOU Gary." I said emphasizing the 'you' while mocking him.

"You can't blame a guy for trying Ashy. You're just too nice, you could have all the girls you want, but you reject them."

I ignored the fact he called me Ashy. "Don't get me started Gary. I HATE sluts, which is what most girls here are."

"Who cares if they're hot?"

"I'll never get you Gary. Let's just get to first period."

As me and Gary were walking down the hall, we saw Paul and his new whore. Wait, she doesn't look familiar and everything's covered, so why is she with him?

"Hey Gary, her ass and boobs aren't all hanging out, so why is she with Paul?"

"No clue, but I'm about to go get a piece of her."

"Come on Gary. We don't have the time." I said as I pulled him to class. 

Dawn's POV

I started to get to know Paul and he was actually a pretty cool guy. He's on the varsity football team and he has been since freshman year.

"Excuse you, what are YOU doing with MY Pauly Boo?" Some annoying girl said looking me up and down with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm Dawn and who might you be?" I asked.

"I'm Jessie, the most popular girl in school. Now move it loser." She said pushing me.

I regained my balance and did the only thing I thought of; I slapped her then walked away. "Take your stupid Pauly Boo." I said, quoting her as I was leaving.

Paul didn't even say anything. He just stood there with some stupid look on his face. That's the last time I talk to him. I take back what I said about him being cool. 

Ash's POV

Me and Gary made it to our next class and were talking when Jessie came in blabbering about something when I heard a familiar name.

"So this bimbo bitch named Dawn decided to get close to my Pauly Boo and then she ended up slapping me for no reason! Like who does she think she is?! To make things worse, she didn't even know who I was! We need to get her back girls."

"DAWN? Did you catch her last name?" I said jumping up.

Jessie turned to me. "Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering. Now tell me." I demanded. _Truth is, I never lost hope of finding Dawn._

"No, she didn't tell me a last name." There was a short pause. "You free Friday night?"

"Jessie just shut up you slut."

"Ooooh get 'er Ash." Someone yelled.

"Class settle down" The teacher butted in.

He was going over rules too when Gary started talking to me.

"Psst Ashy Boy, what was that all about?"

"It's nothing Gary. It doesn't matter." I've never told Gary about Dawn. I've never told anyone and I've never forgotten about her and our promise.

"It's obviously something or you wouldn't have acted like you did."

"Just drop it, okay Gary?"

"Okay…" He said, unsure. 

Dawn's POV

I was walking to 3rd period when all of a sudden I was pushed. I turned around and there was the Devil herself, Jessie.

"Hey bitch. Let's square up."

"What are you talking about, Jessie?"

"Let's fight one on one in front of everyone and drop your act."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy. It's the first day, calm down."

"First of all, you don't go near my Pauly Boo. Okay bitch? And second, you don't slap me and get away with it."

"You're overreact-" That's when she punched me in the nose. Yep I felt the blood pouring.

"Um ow?! What the hell?"

By now there was a crowd around us. Some guy came in trying to make it like some wrestling match. But a teacher came and broke it up then took me to the nurse. In all honesty, it didn't hurt at all.

"Who did this to you?"

"Some girl named Jessie."

"She's always causing trouble. It's a shame."

"I can go to class now." I said impatiently.

"No you're staying here until lunch."

I sighed. "Fine." 

Ash's POV

Me and Gary were trying to see the fight that was going on, but everyone kept pushing so I gave up and walked away. Gary stayed though and tried to get in the middle of it, same old Gary. Then I saw teachers shooing everyone away and telling everyone to go to class. I eventually found Gary and we walked to 3rd period together. (**A/N: Ash and Gary have all their classes together**)

We were talking about the fight while the teacher was calling role, but I stopped when I heard a name I haven't heard in years. "Dawn Berlitz… okay, not here." My face dropped and Gary must've noticed.

"Damn Ash, what is with you and this Dawn chick?"

"Shut up Gary. It's nothing." I took out my phone and started playing some game to distract myself.

_What would I even say to her? Would she recognize me? Would I recognize her? There were so many questions going through my mind._

Dawn's POV

Yes, I could finally leave this boring office. I started heading to lunch and realized I wouldn't have anyone to sit with. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

I walked in the cafeteria to see a bunch of different people – all the cliques were clearly separated. I saw a table full of guys with varsity jackets or hoodies and spotted Paul with them, so I kept on walking.

I sat down at a table by myself and got on my phone. I took some crackers out of my bag and started eating them. _I wonder how Lyra's doing. Probably a lot better than me and flirting with Khoury like always._ I started to smile at the memories. I miss her so much. I decided to shoot her a text, it doesn't hurt to try.

_Hey girl, how's it going?_

She texted back almost immediately, which surprised me.

_It's going great. I have every class with Khoury so far._

I smiled, of course that's the first thing she'd tell me about.

_You better step up that flirting game then. But anyway, some girl already tried to fight me over some boy. All he was doing was showing me around. She's crazy._

_Oh my gosh, are you okay?! _

_Yeah, I'm fine. There's some people coming over here so I'll text you later._

Ash's POV

I was sitting at the normal table with all the other football players. I guess I started zoning out cause Gary was hitting my arm.

"What Gary?"

"Are you gonna tell me what's up with you or not?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Dude, I've known you for years. Don't lie to me."

"Seriously, don't worry." I noticed a girl sitting alone out the corner of my eye.

"I'll be back Gary."

"Wait where are you going?"

"Over there to that girl."

I guess he decided to tag along since he was following me.

"I thought you couldn't stand many girls, why the change?"

"I just have a feeling about this one."

"What do you mean Ashy Boy?"

I didn't answer him because we already made it to her table.

"Hey." I said.

She looked up and those blue eyes hit me.

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

"No, go ahead. Just don't take anything from me."

Gary raised his eyebrows and I hit him with my elbow.

There was an awkward silence.

"You guys can go back with big ol Paul if you want." She brought up.

"Why would we do that? He's a jerk."

"And how do I know you guys aren't?" Damn she's witty. "I don't even know your names."

I was about to answer when over came Paul himself.

"Dawn what are you doing with these losers?" He said, clearly meaning me and Gary.

"They aren't losers and they're hell of a lot better than you. Where'd Jessie go? I don't need her punching me again for being near you, so leave me alone Paul."

"You don't understand Dawn-"

"OHH, YOU'RE _THAT_ GIRL. IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW." Gary shouted out of nowhere, cutting off Paul.

We all turned to him. "What do you mean Gary?" I asked. _Meanwhile, I was dying to know her last name to confirm my suspicions._

Paul just scoffed and walked away, clearly angry. 

Dawn's POV

I don't even know what's going on right now. Next thing I know another guy is walking over.

"Hey Drew, where's May?" The black haired one asked. I still don't know their names!

"May?" He asked while looking around. "Oh, I think I lost her in the line, be back in a sec!" The new one yelled, running off.

"So Dawn, now that we know your name. I'm Gary and this is Ash."

"Nice to meet you guys. You seem pretty popular."

"Yeah, you could say that. Being on the varsity football team does that to you." Ash said.

"Yeah and Ashy Boy here is too nice to date any girls that throw themselves at him."

"GARY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! And you know damn well how I feel about girls!"

That made me giggle.

Ash turned his head towards me. "It's not funny Dawn!"

"Yeah it kinda is!"

That's when the Drew guy from before came back with a girl. I don't think they noticed me.

"We're back and this time I didn't lose May." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I could've made my way over here without your help Drew. You guys sit at the same table every day. Wait, this isn't the same table."

"Exactly May, you're still clueless as ever." Gary said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. Who are you?" May said finally noticing me and ignoring Gary's comment.

"I'm Dawn and it's about time you noticed."

"Oh yeah, she's a bit sassy." Ash pointed out.

"Seems like you'll get along with her May. Both of you are sassy." Drew said.

"Well thanks Ashy Boy." I said using Gary's nickname.

"NOT YOU TOO. GARY SEE WHAT YOU DID!" He said facepalming.

"She's already picked up on the nickname. WELCOME TO THE GROUP DAWN." May squealed on the last part.

"HEY ASH KETCHUM!" A feminine voice yelled_. That name seemed too familiar. And that's when I knew, the beanie was his. We used to be best friends._

"Excuse me guys, I'll be back." I got up and sprinted out the cafeteria.

Ash's POV

Dawn just took off for no reason, but I'll shrug it off. I turned around and saw Misty standing there, too close for comfort.

"Hey Misty, what's up?"

"Oh, not much, just thought I'd come say hi since I haven't seen you in a while. Who was that girl that was over here?" She asked, looking disgusted.

"That was Dawn." I replied.

"Dawn Berlitz? I've heard about her from Paul."

_That's when I knew it was her. Everything added up now, the sassiness, the blue eyes, everything. But why did she take off?_

"Dawn's been gone a while, I think I'll go check up on her."

"You can't just ditch us like that, man!" Gary and Drew said.

"Sorry guys, let me go find her."

* * *

I eventually found Dawn at her locker messing with her hair, ugh girls.

"Hey Dawn."

"What? Oh, hi Ash." She said quickly glancing at me then back to fixing her hair.

"Why did you take off like that?"

"I needed to use the bathroom, no need to worry! I'm fine." She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she said.

"Dawn, I know it's you. You don't have to be so shy about it."

She sighed. "I just didn't know what I would say. You know?"

"Yeah, I was afraid of that myself, but it's fine now, right?"

"Right." Just then the bell rang.

"Where are you going now?" I asked.

"C9, Science." She said looking at her schedule.

"Oh cool, me too! Let's go."

"Whatever you say big guy." She said while giggling.

* * *

Dawn's POV

Me and Ash made it to science and that Gary guy was in here too.

"Yo Ashy boy! Over here!" He noticed me after directing his attention at the door, where I was standing.

"Hey Dawn, come over too!" He said while smiling.

I smiled back and headed over and sat at the lab table with them.

"Hey Dee Dee, long time no see." _Wait, only one person knows that name…_

I turned around. "Kenny! It _is_ you! AND THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

"Yeah, it's me. It's been a while since I last saw you and man, you sure grew."

"It's only been since 10th grade." I said slouching in my seat and pouting.

"Not to interrupt, but Dawn I don't think that's what he meant…" Ash said trailing off.

"Wait, what? Kenny! Stop being perverted!" I said, slapping the back of his head, finally realizing.

"I don't blame him for looking."

"Gary! What's wrong with you? Ermm, nevermind. I don't think I needed to ask."

"She's already catching on, right Gary?" Ash said smirking.

"Alright class! Settle down and find a seat."

"Anyone sitting here?" Kenny asked, motioning to the empty seat beside me.

"Nope, go ahead."

The teacher went on going over rules as usual, and no one seemed to be paying attention.

I was sitting on the side behind Ash and Gary, so I decided I'd take a paper ball and throw it at Ash.

Gary turned around and threw it right back at my face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"He's asleep so someone _had_ to throw it back." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"No one _had_ to throw anything back. You're just being mean."

"Says the girl who threw the paper in the first place." He said chuckling.

"Just turn around, Gary." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright miss sassy pants."

"Okay class, that concludes the rules. We have about 20 minutes so talk away."

"So Dee Dee, what'cha been doing for 2 years?"

"STOP CALLING ME DEE DEE!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, now answer my question."

"I babysat over the summer to make some extra money, you know, and I'm planning to try out for the soccer team."

"At least you finally decided to get off your butt and do stuff, you've definitely changed."

"Yeah, I guess." _Why is he staring at me…_

"Um Kenny?" I started clapping my hands in his face.

"Oh, sorry Dawn." He looked away blushing.

_Well that was weird._

Ash's POV

I was awoken by the sound of Dawn's giggles and looked over to see her and Kenny conversing. Kenny's just another pervert, just like any average guy is these days and we've had some fights in the past. I honestly hate the guy.

"You're finally awake Ashy Boy."

"Yeah yeah, drop the nickname Gary." I said, not taking my eyes off them.

"Look Ash, I know you and Kenny aren't on good terms, but that doesn't mean you can keep Dawn from being his friend."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Have you forgotten? We've known each other, practically, since birth. I can read you like a book."

I sighed. "I don't know man, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure everything will work out the way it needs to."

"I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Dawn's POV

I made my way to my locker to stall between class change when May came up behind me.

"Hey girl, how ya managing around?"

"Fine for the most part."

"There you are Dee Dee! I was looking for you." Kenny said from behind me.

I turned around and he was a little too close. "Oh hey Kenny."

"May's still here." May reminded us, speaking in third person.

"Let's get to 4th period." I suggested. "We don't need to be late."

The three of us walked into class, but as soon as May spotted Drew, she ditched me and Kenny.

_Well bye to you too._

"What was that Dawn?"

"Did I say that out loud? Oops. It's nothing Kenny."

"Haha, okay."

"Let's go sit beside May."

"Uh, let's sit somewhere else." He suggested.

"How come? What's wrong with May?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, just Drew."

"What's wrong with Drew?" I restated, correcting myself.

He kept trying to form sentences like he didn't know what to say.

"Um, Kenny?" Just then the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_, _but I'm definitely gonna ask again later._

Ash's POV

"Gary hurry up, you're gonna make us late!"

Gary, of course, had to try flirting with a girl and wouldn't take no for an answer. Then we decided to go to the bathroom and now he's walking as slow as a turtle. _The bell just rang, great_.

"Sorry Ashy Boy. You know how I get." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It shouldn't matter anyway, we can just say we got lost."

We walked into 4th period and all eyes were on us.

"And you are?" The teacher asked us with a monotone voice.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and that's Gary Oak."

"Okay, go find a seat."

The only seat left was beside Jessie, just my luck.

"As I was saying…" I started to tune the teacher out after that.

I was on my phone when someone started poking my arm.

"What Jessie?"

"Can you flex for me?" She was talking in that annoying flirty tone.

"No."

"Aww, come on Ashy, don't be like that." Now she was pouting.

I rolled my eyes. "Jessie, go flirt with someone else who's actually interested."

I turned around to glare at Gary a couple rows back, but instead I saw Dawn right behind me and waved.

She smiled and waved back.

I motioned to Jessie with my eyes and she got the hint.

"Jessie I think you need to fix your makeup" she said.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about my hourly applying. Thanks Dawn!"

The teacher let her go to the bathroom, thank god for that.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. And what did she mean by hourly applying?"

"Who knows." I said slightly laughing.

Dawn's POV

I was glad I could help Ash out with the Jessie problem.

When the teacher was done with rules, I got up and sat beside Kenny.

"So why don't you like Drew?"

"Uhhh, it's really nothing to worry about Dee Dee."

"I could always go ask him myself." _I was hoping this would make him spill._

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." _Score_.

"Well, me, Drew and Ash haven't really liked eachother since we met."

"That's it?"

"No.. we've gotten into alot of fights, some pretty bad ones."

"Why?"

"I don't know Dawn, it's complicated!" He raised his voice, which caused some people to look over.

Ash came over about a minute later.

"What's going on?"

"I was just wondering why..." Kenny covered my mouth with his hand.

"Everything's fine Ash." He said with clenched teeth.

He looked at me for assurance and I nodded my head.

The bell rang and I jumped up, ready to leave, when Ash grabbed my arm on the way out.

"Dawn, I'm just gonna warn you, Kenny isn't the best person to hang out with."

"How come? He was telling me how you, him and Drew fought. That's what I was trying to say to you when you came over. Kenny wasn't telling me all that much about it."

"Well, he's a really big pervert and he's violent and controlling."

"I've known him for a long time and I think he's cool to hang with."

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, I'm just warning you."

"Alright, thanks Ash."

* * *

I rode the bus home and didn't have any encounters with Paul, which I was grateful for.

"Mom, I'm home!"

I waited for a response, but didn't get one. I averted my attention to the counter and found a note.

_Went out to run errands. I left some money so you can get something to eat. See you later._

_-Mom xx_

I put the money in my pocket for later then ran up to my room. I dove onto my bed and started to think about today. I made friends pretty quick and that surprised me. May, Ash, Gary, Drew, Kenny, _Kenny, Kenny_… Kenny's name wouldn't leave my mind. _Controlling, Violent, Pervert. _Kenny isn't any of those things. Okay maybe he's a bit of a pervert, but he's still my friend. _Friend._. Why is there a pain in my chest when I think of him only as a friend? Could I like him? No, I've known him for too long.

* * *

**A/N: This could've been done alot sooner but I'm slacking, sorry xoxo**


	4. Trailer

I forgot to mention that I have made a trailer for this fanfic - watch?v=tiAZDRYlY1w


End file.
